


meet cute

by kogasana



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comic, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogasana/pseuds/kogasana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>finn will get that dog</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little continuation , where they go to poe's apartment to get finn out of his clothes (that are wet, you know)


End file.
